


Little Black Dress

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Palaye Royale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Emerson had known from the moment he’d seen his brother in that dress that this was what would happen as soon as they got back to their dressing room.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig
Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502774
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober 29: double penetration
> 
> First time writing Palaye, though I’ve pondered doing something before but nothing quite stuck. But when I saw Remy in the dress I knew I had to do something for it *blames the mcr discord too* (its a shame there’s not much Payale incest fic) [Here is the dress](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c02b408fe6de5d4eaa80ccf89cd627dd/tumblr_oxd8ghNtch1wb88xuo1_1280.jpg)

Emerson had known from the moment he’d seen his brother in that dress that this was what would happen as soon as they got back to their dressing room. The dress was pretty simple, black with a few white accents but it was also short, landing far above Remington’s knees. It meant his underwear, black boxers, were clearly on display which was a blessing and a curse. If he’d worn panties the. He was sure he would have missed even more beats than he’d had.

Now his brother was down on his knees in their dressing room, staring up at them with desperation and need clear in his pretty eyes. “Wider.” Sebastian hissed from where he stood on Emerson’s left, rubbing the head of his cock against his parted lips. Remington worked his jaw, opening his mouth a little wider and Emerson could see Sebastian nod in approval out of the corner of his eye.

Emerson took ahold of the base of his cock, angling it towards Remy’s wide open mouth. He ease the head inside, sliding it in just as Sebastian did the same on the other side. “Such a little slut.” Sebastian murmured as he stared down at him. “You knew exactly what you were doing picking that little dress. Thank fuck you wore underwear.”

Sebastian started to move, slowly sliding his cock out of his mouth and then pushing back inside. Emerson started to move as well so that they were alternating their thrusts. Of course they couldn’t thrust as deep as they could if it was only one of them doing this, but there was something hot about both of there cocks sliding alongside one another. Emerson groaned softly, unable to take his eyes away from how pretty he looked with both of their cocks stretching his lips open wide. “So pretty...” He whispered, reaching down and stroking his fingers down the side of his face. Remington’s eyes met his and his tongue flicked against his cock, making him moan. 

“Mmm our little slut.” Sebastian purred the words, thrusting shallowly into Remington’s soft, wet mouth. “You really do look so good like this, our needy little cockslut.” Emerson hummed in agreement, rocking his hips out of time with him, enjoying the wet warmth and eager tongue. He loved how needy Remington looked, his eyes bright and wet as he focused on pleasing the two of them. 

Emerson always thought that he had such a talented mouth. The crowds saw and heard it by how he sung but only they saw him like this. Maybe one day someone else would get the pleasure of his mouth, though he hoped that that they would always have this, this special thing between the three of them.

Using his saliva he wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking whatever couldn’t fit into Remington’s mouth. Each movement meant his cock head bump against his brother’s and it was just so intense. After a few more moments he let out a low groan his eyelids fluttering as he came, spilling in Remington’s mouth and over his brother’s cock. Emerson eased his softening dick out from between his lips, wiping it against his cheek before stepping to one side.

Sebastian gave him a small smile, holding onto Remington’s hair as he started to rock his hips. He took full advantage of being the only cock there now and, as Emerson zipped himself up and adjusted his hat, Sebastian thrust his cock fully down his throat. The pace he set was rough, but he knew that their brother could take it. “Yeah, you’re such a good boy. Always so good and so pretty for us.” Emerson spoke softly down to him, even though he was breathless and panting. “You’re gonna get Seb off so good, just like you always do. And you’re definitely going to wear this pretty little dress for us. Only next time we’ll get you in some more appropriate underwear. Like some pretty lacy panties. I think they’d suit you don’t you think?”

“Fuck, yeah.” Sebastian groaned low at the words, his head tilting back as he came. It was a familiar sight and one that he’d never grow tired of no matter how often he saw it. Same for Remy’s, though he’d not be spilling just yet. Sebastian eased out, turning to him give Emerson a quick kiss before helping their brother to his feet. “Come on, lets get back to the hotel.” He leaned in and whispered softly in his ear but loud enough for all of them to hear. “The wait is the least you deserve for being such a dirty little tease.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
